


Podfic: Breaking Point

by jennity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Come play, Crockpot Slowburn, Dark Rey, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hux smoking, Kaytaka, Kylux - Freeform, Largely ignoring TROS is the Best kink, M/M, Mitonnix, Multi, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Polyamory, Read by Jennity, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Schrödinger's Snoke, Slow Burn, Snoke 'em if you got 'em, Snoke is a wrinkled pickle, Stormpilot, Threesome - F/M?M, burn so slow you could smoke meat, messy sex, podfic length: long as fuck, sin - longform, storm trooper culture, there's no going back now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennity/pseuds/jennity
Summary: [Podfic] 
AU diverging at the point of Starkiller's destruction: General Hux is ordered to bring Kylo Ren back to Snoke alive, but chooses to collect Rey and Finn as well.

When a lifetime is spent moving in one direction, just to have that direction blown carelessly out of the sky, there's a dangerous void left waiting to be filled by something else.
Relationships: Hux/Kylo Ren, Hux/Kylo Ren/Rey, Hux/Rey, Kaydel Ko Connix/Dopheld Mitaka, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Podfic: Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breaking Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350893) by [Alania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania/pseuds/Alania). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-661854610/sets/alanias-breaking-point) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** Breaking Point [Podfic] 

**Author:** Alania 

**Reader:** Jennity

 **Length:** TBD, 62 Chapters

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-661854610/sets/alanias-breaking-point) | [m4b](M4B%20URL)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
